Child of the CREEPER
by Fnxmoon
Summary: The Creeper needs a child, and only the chosen can give him one. RAPEHORROR and torture. NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER AGE!
1. Maria Adams

Dissclaimer: I don't own the Creeper, so shove off!

Warnings: Rape, non-consensual sex, whatever you would like to call it.

REVEIWS: Please, then I will finish the story.

**CHILD OF THE CREEPER**

**Part One: Maria Adams**

She was driving on and on it seemed, as she looked in the rear view for other cars on the lonely stretch of highway. Sighing at a loss of other vehicles, she realized she was still alone. She looked down at her gas tank. The needle pointed comfortably at the half mark. She knew she was coming into some small towns soon, perhaps in another 100 miles or so, and gas was not a problem for she always came prepared with supplies in the trunk. She had flashlights, blankets, canned food, an axe, and some tools. Also a full 5-gallon jug of gas. Yes, Maria Adams, the most prepared person she knew. Herself!

"And the most boring probably," she said aloud, as she turned the station which suddenly had begun playing gospel programming. She soon found out that all of the stations played varieties of the same gospel preaching's. Must be in the area she is in, she thought, deciding to just turn it off and do without. She then thought back at why she was driving, or more correctly, fleeing from her hometown.

She wasn't really fleeing out of fear or something like that. No, she just needed to get out of circle. She was heading to a large university with all her worldly belongings that meant anything to her and heading for a new life, a new chance at being more than a small town waitress or a mother of four kids living with her drunken husband, as the fate of her recently deceased mother. No, she was taking her part of the inheritance and leaving behind all the pain and hate that she had known all her life. Yes, she was leaving and never looking back.

The sky was turning gold and red as the sun set slowly into the west. She looked at her watch; quarter after eight. Had it really been that long? She took a swig of her water bottle and looked out onto the long country highway before her. She then saw a sign coming up. She recognized the name on the sign.

A shudder fell through her. She was entering the county where that grim ring of murders took place. And that guy, what was his name? Darry. Yes! That was it, Darry and Trish, where he was killed along with a handful of others by some sort of hideous demon with wings. The rumors had spread to her town as well as the neighboring ones. It was called, "The Creeper" because whenever it was near Darry and Trish, the song Jeepers Creepers would play. It fed off of body parts. If it smelled something on you it liked, something it needed to stay alive, it would kill you and devour that part, only to grow it back or replace it in its own demon carcass.

She shivered and looked out onto the road as it light dimmed around her. She should not be thinking of those types of things. Not when it was almost dark out, she would give herself the creeps. She laughed out loud at the thought. She fumbled for a tape in her glove compartment when she suddenly saw bright lights advancing on her. Fast. Looking behind her she saw what look like an enormous truck coming fast toward heard, then she heard a loud horn blaring at her as it hit her bumper.

Jerked back in her seat, she screamed and pulled over out of the way as the truck past her with a horn blast and sped away. She was on the side of the road, panting in a cold sweat. She gasped, clutching her steering wheel tightly. "My god, what an asshole!" she managed to say as she gained her composure and swerved back onto the road. Slowly, she began her journey once again, unable to stop thinking about the truck, which she had made out the license plate in her head lights; BEATIN U. What kind of warped license plate was that? She shifted gears and set the cruise as the skies darkened into night.

It was about an hour later when she saw a sign of life up ahead, a small gas station. Being she had to stretch her legs anyway, she decided to stop. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off her car, peering into the tiny service station for other people. She did not see anyone. Thinking maybe it was closed; she checked her watch to make sure. No it was still open, it was not even ten o'clock yet.

"Hello?" she announced as she open the door to the station, looking around. Still no answer. Suddenly she heard a strange gargling noise from the back. She then heard a definite scream of a young man from the office area. She dashed to the door only to see a large figure in a trench coat leaning over a figure on the ground, which was bleeding profusely, a large whole in the middle of his stomach. She screamed and the figure turned, it was holding was horribly looked like PART of a stomach!

She ran out of the door, running to her car and thrusting the key into the ignition. She screamed as she saw the dark figure pulling the station door open and walking slowly out. It turned and paused, looking at her, she still could not see its face. She sped away from him, gasping. She pulled out her cell phone and tried it. DAMN! Out of range.

"Next town, there will be cops in the next town!" She drove as fast as she could, going about a hundred now. Suddenly she saw headlights approaching quickly. They were actually gaining on her! It was him, she realized as he hit her bumper, honking. He had been the one driving before. She was suddenly forced off the road by his large truck. She knew this was going nowhere so she pushed her car back on the road and saw hope ahead. It looked like a church, an old church. She slammed on brakes in front of it and ran up to the doors, but noticed that they were boarded. She was trapped now for the truck pulled up behind her car, blocking her. She suddenly saw a large pipe. It may lead to a sewer, she thought, for she knew she couldn't out run it. Not now. She went to the pipe and with a grim feeling, slid down it. It was her only hope, and she slid into darkness, thinking just that.

She fell to the bottom with a sickening smack, feeling her insides lurch. She pulled out her pock flashlight she always carried with her and turned it on, looking around. She seemed to be in a cavern of some sort. Feeling her way to the wall, she gasped as she saw an object covered in a bloody red sheet. She screamed and ran from it, finding loads of old church stuff and other things that really shouldn't be in that type of place. There was a table with shackles attached, longs roped attached to a metal frame taller than her. And….

She screamed as she looked up at the ceiling. It was covered in bodies. Like a picture. Like a collage of death. She had never been so frightened in her life. Suddenly she felt breath at her shoulder. She knew. It was him. It had to be….

She had met the Creeper…..

She gasped, tears filling her eyes as he pinned her to a wall, grabbing both wrists in his hand. She screamed again as she looked at him for his coat had fallen off. He was hideous. Dark skin, sallow sunken face and rows of nasty yellow teeth. He still had a trickle of blood on his lips. She noticed talons on his hands and suddenly scaly wings stretched from his back. So that's how he did his collage, she thought as he looked at her. She turned her head as he moved into her. He was sniffing her. She remember the words of the story she heard:

"He smells you, smells your fear, your soul. He sees if he likes anything, and then he will take it."

She was going to die, she knew that now. He sniffed down her neck, smelling her chest and her stomach. He came back up and smelled her neck again, licking her neck with his long warm tongue. She whimpered. Feeling his grip on her wrists tighten. Please let it be quick she thought. Let it be quick.

He stopped sniffing and looked at her, his eyes surprisingly a soft brown. He took his free hand and with one swipe of his razor-sharp talons tore through her blouse, tearing it from her body. She screamed and felt another tear as her jeans were ripped to shreds. The torn tatters of her undergarments were then removed and she was now naked in front of him, bleeding lightly in places where the talons dug to deep.

"Please no…" She whimpered, feeling the hand come in contact with her stomach. But, the hand then moved down, gripping the mound between her legs. This movement shocked her, and she gasped as she felt a finger touch her. The demon face bent down toward hers, she could smell the blood of the man on his breath. It wanted to………

Her grim thoughts were confirmed as it dragged her over to the table she had seen before, fastening her spread-eagle to it. She was vulnerable and now his.

She would never leave.

She felt the table groan as he leapt upon it, settling down upon her naked form. She gasped as she felt the leathery skin touch her legs, her thighs as his body was placed between her open legs. She watched the face glare down at her. Its soft brown eyes, such a contrast to the rest, met hers and held her in their stare. She whimpered as she saw a long, slimy tongue extend from its jaws and slick its way up her belly and from one breast to the other, moving up to the neck and then going back into its home. He sighed, or screeched, she wasn't sure, but it must have liked what it tasted.

The tongue then slick down her chest again, going further down, further down as it made its way to the joining of her legs. She felt the slimy thing explore her most intimate areas, the outside of her lips and the inner folds of her sex. She then felt it invade her opening, squirming in and out of her body like a snake. It was making her body betray her; she felt her body react to its administrations. It was enjoying this reaction even more immensely. It sped up the process, its tongue flicking quicker over the outer fold and to the nub that was starting to show. She suddenly felt something hardening on her leg, something hot and very wet. It was growing in length and width, and she knew what it was, the feel of it made her quiver in fear.

"Please stop! Please Stop! Just kill me! Please don't do this! Just…"

But she didn't finish her plea for her body convulsed and the demon buried his face even deeper between her legs, its tongue reaching up inside her as far as it could, as if to taste every last drop of her forced orgasm. It feasted hungrily upon her release from what seem to Maria like ages before she felt the vile tongue leave her and his head rise up. She saw it breathing in the smell and licking its jaws fiercely.

He rose up to his knees, and she caught site of his midsection, whimpering loudly. It was hideous, like a gray snake long and slimy. Its very size made her want to run. She had never been with a man, and has been told by countless woman that the larger the man, the more pain you will have. And you had to relax. But she was not with a man, she was with a demon, and there was no way she could relax. She knew it was going to hurt, BADLY.

The monster moved into position, its dripping member, just inches from her virgin hole. She felt the shackles on her legs become undone as the demon pushed her thighs apart as far as they could and raise her but slightly. It wanted complete access, as her sex was opened fully to the air and to his invading erection.

"No, please! Noooo…."

She tried to relax her body, but the fear was taking over. She felt a movement then his hardness came in contact with her.

A sudden pause….

Then it thrusted itself into her completely, shattering her innocence in one hard plunge, leaving her breathless and in a silent scream. She had never felt such an immense pain and pressure in her life. The size of the invading organ, the dimension of it, was making her body spasm in pains that danced from her abdomen and up her spine, making her scream violently to the air.

"Oh God, help me, some one help me!" she cried out, but the demon began to slow its thrusts, making them more languid. She watched its face, as it sniffed the air, the smells of her body and his intoxicating its senses. She felt the pain slightly diminishing with the slowing of his movements and a new sensation filling her. It was like a building, a tension that was growing with the immense heat. She then realized what the creature wanted.

It wanted to feel her release again…

It wanted to force her body to release that wonderful taste it had enjoyed so much. It was part human, she remembered, and of course it knew how to create that from her.

It rotated its hips, trying to find the place inside her that it had found with its tongue. It suddenly pushed against it and she gasped, revealing to him his reward. He found the position and continued to thrust slowly, speeding up his rhythm ever so slightly over time. She felt her body tensing, building to that fevered pitch that she had felt before. She turned her head, trying to concentrate on anywhere but here, away from this demon on top of her, violating her, its grunts and animal sounds filling her ears. She felt his leathery skin brushing hers, felt its tongue tasting her skin now, licking the sweat that beaded it and tasting the flavor and aroma it was producing. It was driving him wild.

It held her thighs firmly, spreading her as far as she would go, penetrating her even deeper. With this, she felt her mind losing the battle against her body as she felt the first wave of release hit her. Her body arched up and she felt her inner muscles clamp down on him. Her body convulsed as wave after wave crashed against her. The monster had received its treat, and its own release as she felt an immense liquid fire burst into insides and into her very womb. She felt him pulsate inside of her as her muscles worked against her, clamping and squeezing him, milking every last drop of his demon seed into her womb. It screeched to the air and spread its scaly wings, letting them beat wildy.

She felt her body crash back to the cold table and felt the monster remove itself from her, as a tongue was trusted in its place. It lapped and sucked at her juices, that were mixed with its own, She felt its taloned hands spread her thighs so far apart she thought her bones would break. She cried hopelessly as it buried itself into her, sucking, licking, and devouring every last taste of their joining.

She had been raped by the demon.

She had been forced to release for him. And now he was enjoying the spoils of his conquest.

She felt move him move away from her, climbing off the large table and standing on the floor. She saw it spread its wings and take flight, flying up to a hole in the ceiling that had supplied the only light in the large cavern where they had been.

She was alone…

Alone in hell…

Well, what do you think! If I get any reviews, I will finish it. If I don't then this is the end. Let the games begin!


	2. Task Completed

**Chapter 2: Task Completed**

Time had slowed………..

Time had to have stopped, she thought. But, I guess it feels this way when you are alone in Hell. At least, that is what she called it. She was alone in an underground cavern surrounded by death. What else could it be but Hell!

Maria began to sob lightly again, thinking of her parents. She knew she would never see them again. She was in the layer of a demon so hideous that her life was now in its hands and would be over soon, once it came back.

"Mommy…….." she whimpered aloud. She knew she sounded childish, but she didn't care. No one was there to hear her, and she didn't care about anything anymore. All she knew now was that she was going to spend the last minutes of her life naked, chained to a table and covered in the scent of a raping demon.

Yes, he had raped her. Violated her in every way possible and left her there, maybe to slowly die, she wasn't sure. She could still feel him on her, all around her. The leathery skin, brushing against hers, his slimy member inside her, filling her with his release. She felt her stomach churn at the thought of it. Then his tongue lapping like a dog at the remainders of her rape. Licking away the blood, the fluids and its own release from her opening.

"Take me now……." she whispered to the ceiling, to anyone that could hear her. "Please let me die now before he cuts me open and eats my heart."

As if in answer, she heard a noise in the distance from the opening in the ceiling, but it was not was she wanted to see. HE had returned.

The demon flew in from the opening and glided down toward her, landing about ten feet from her. She began to cry and closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

She heard it move towards her, she could feel its breath on her thigh. She then heard it smell the air, breathing in deep the scent around her. It smelled her again, breathing in her very scent. She had a horrible feeling at what was to happen next.  
Sure enough, she felt the contact of leathery skin once again as it climbed on top of the table of the table, prying her legs apart. She did not fight him; her fight was no longer there. She kept her eyes closed as she felt him move into her, his face down at joining of her thighs. It was smelling her sex! She felt her self blush in humiliation, as it smelled her. She felt the tongue again. It was tasting her, affecting her once again. It spread her thighs and buried its tongue into her, sucking and licking rapidly.

She whimpered but did not move, she just wanted it to be over. She decided to focus on her favorite place, Cuba, and that she was there on the beach with a wonderful tan. She focused on forcing her body not to react to this thing on top of her.

No matter how hard she tried, her body was manipulated into once again giving the monster what it craved, and she let out a heart-wrenching sob. With that, it lapped up its treat and then moved itself over her, penetrating her once again and thrusting madly like a dog in heat. It held her thighs firm, making sure to hit her most sensitive spot with every thrust, sending her once again over the edge. As she hit that point, he once again poured himself into her. But, to her at least, it felt……different.

The heat and the spurts of hot liquid was the same, but it was as if it penetrated her very soul, her very being. The demon moved out of her, but the feeling remained, even as the demon licked away every drop of their joining from her. When it was satisfied, it sniffed her once again, this time moving up to her stomach, then to her chest. It seemed to have immensely liked what it smelled for it beat its wings and screeched to the air. It then unshackled her arms, lifting her naked, sweaty body into its arms. She was like a rag doll near his chest; all fight gone, completely under his power. She just wanted to die. She felt her conscious ebbing away from exhaustion as he lifted them into the air and flew out into the cool night air. She fainted as they flew past the trees and into the darkness…..

HOW WAS THAT! Well, now this is wear the fun begins! PLEASE R AND R so to keep this story alive!


	3. In Your Mind

Chapter 3: In Your Mind

The demon carried the girl in his arms towards the tiny town that is cave was near. He looked down at her, now unconscious. She was a very beautiful creature, with long dark brown hair. Her face looked peaceful and her young chest raised and fell evenly with the beat of his wings. He stared at her body, still wanting to taste it again, but he knew he would have to wait. He did not want to ruin the chances for the next generation.

It was close to dawn, as the sky began to go from the deepest black to a dark gray. He flew faster to reach his destination before the sun came up. Moving upward over a group of trees, he saw a small house with a large garden coming into view. He screeched and lowered himself to the ground, taking the young woman's body and placing it on the ground. With a loud roar and screech into the air, he rose off the ground and tore into the night. The lady who came out of the house did not see the creature, but let a loud gasp as her eyes fell on the body of Maria Adams.

_I can talk to you now; I have words only in mind. My body cannot support vocal cords anymore to talk aloud._

Who are you?

_I am old as time. I am death. I am born from humans and I devour humans. Many call me "The Creature", but I am known as a Temlarium Demon, a race of immortals that was cursed to the human realm and must feed on humans to survive. Our immortality was stolen and we have had to live this hideous life, eating humans to replace that parts on our dying bodies to continue to live. Most of my kind have allowed themselves to die. But I, I have found a way to beat the curse. _

What do you want from me?

_You are the one that is going to save my race. You are the one that is going to make us invincible again. You are going to give is our immortality…_

No, Leave me alone!

_I have chosen you to be my mate. I will be connected with you until you die. You can never escape me. You will be with me until I return to my world. Your life is mine._

_ Forever…_

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Maria opened her eye and screamed. She thought she was still on the table and HE was with her. But as her eyes focused, she noticed that she was in a large bed with light blue sheets and large pillows. She looked around the room. It looked as if she was sleeping in an antique store. Looking down, she also noticed that she was now clothed in a long red cotton nightgown.

"Well, I thought I heard a scream from outside…"

Maria turned toward the door of the room that was now open and a pleasant looking woman stood inside it. Her face was rosy and her silvery hair was pulled back in a soft bun, making her look like a very loving grandmother. Her light blue eyes sparkled cheerfully as she walked over to Maria who was at a loss for words at her presence.

"My name is Elsa Daniels, retired Nurse. And you are my dear?"

Maria found her voice and spoke almost in a whisper. "M….Maria. Maria Adams. My name is Maria Adams."

Elsa sat on the bed beside her. "Such a nice name. Now, what on earth happened to you my dear? Do you remember anything?"

Maria felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She let out a sob as she held her hands to her face. She felt a small hand touch her shoulder.

"It's alright deary. You don't have to tell me a word of anything. After all, you only have just met me. But I know one thing, until you get your strength back and are able to cope with all that has happened to you. You may stay here as long as you want. I am sorry to say I have no phone out here, but the town is but a short walk away and when you are able, you can use the phone there. I will notify the police when I go into town today that you are here."

"Thank you Elsa. I don't want to be a burden. I…..I….." Maria broke down again as she felt her body ache and quiver under the warm blankets.

"There, there honey. Do you want something to eat or drink? I am sure you are hungry, you have been asleep for almost the whole day."

Maria nodded slowly and Elsa left the room, smiling as she shut the door. She felt actually comfortable here, but she knew she had to get away from this place, away from Him. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, but couldn't hold that position because immense pain begin to throb in the her back and legs. She was still very sore.

"Why…….." she kept saying over and over. Why had this happened to her? Why had he released her and not killed her? And was the conversation in her mind just a dream? Maria thoughts battled so hard in her mind that she didn't notice Elsa return with a tray of homemade chicken noodle soup some biscuits. Maria returned to her senses as she felt the tray place in front of her.

"I hope you like this my dear, it's my mother's recipe. I brought you some cool water and some peppermint tea."

"Peppermint tea?"

Elsa smiled and chuckled. "Oh yes! Picked fresh from my garden. I tell you nothing makes me feel better than a glass of steamy peppermint tea. But, you can be the judge for yourself if you wish my dear."

She smiled again and left the room. Maria took up her spoon and sample the soup. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Of course it was the best now for she had been so hungry it wouldn't have mattered what it was. She buttered a biscuit and placed it to her lips, taking in its strong hearty smell. The taste was even better, fluffy and moist. She devoured the delicious meal, which took her mind away from the thoughts that haunted her so.

When she finished, she was again very tired. The demon had definitely taken its toll on her. But she knew she had to go to the police very soon.

"Like they will believe me anyway…." she groaned to herself. She knew from the stories of traveler's past who claimed to have seen the 'Creeper', were disregarded by the police as hoaxes. They don't believe he exists and probably never will.

"Maybe if I show them all the marks, then they will!" She said coldly as she tried to get up from the bed. But as soon as her feet hit the floor, she became so tired and dizzy; she collapsed back on to bed, her head spinning wildly.

"My dear! What were you trying to do? Hurt yourself more? Honey, you can get up in all good time!" Elsa had came into the room to see Maria fall back on to the bed. She shook head, helping Maria back under the covers. Her eyes began to close, she was so exhausted.

"Sleep my dear, regain your strength and you will be fine. I will go into town and contact Deputy Binns to come and speak with you later."

"Yes, I want to….police…..tell…"

Elsa turned off the light as Maria fell fast asleep.


End file.
